custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
I Love You Arrangements Over the Years (in Blue'sCluesFan1995's dream)
From Blue'sCluesFan1995's dream Arrangements #Our Friend Barney - An unique arrangement of the song used in the first 4 Barney videos and some First Era home videos of Barney & Friends. #Enjoy Fairy Tales with Barney - A slower arrangement of the song. Similar to the one used in Late Backyard Gang and Season 1 of Barney & Friends. #Waiting for Santa - A christmas version of the 1989-1990 arrangement. #Let's Be Healthy - A remastered version of the 1989-1990 arrangement. Also used in some other late 1990-1992 BYG videos and Season 1. This returns in the Season 4 home video, "I Love to Sing with Barney". In the Backyard Gang videos, an extra piano instrumental is heard. #Barney's New Dino Friend - Similar to the 1988-1989 arrangement, composed by Stephen Bates. Also used some videos like "Barney's Rainforest Adventure". #Barney's Backyard Sleepover - An arrangement based on the 1988-1989 arrangement, composed by David Wolf. #Barney's Magical Musical Adventure - Same as the one above, but a bit slower. #Barney's Painting Fun! - Later used in some Season 2 episodes. #Barney's Super-Dee-Duper Christmas - Season 2's version with a Christmas twist. #Barney's Magical Trip to the Jungle - A version of the song, which is similar to the Season 3 version. Also used in "Barney Live! In New York City!" and "Bedtime with Barney". #Barney's Getting Ready for School - A mix between the Barney's Magical Trip to the Jungle arrangement and the Imagination Island arrangement. #Barney's You Can Go Anywhere - A reharnonzed version based off Season 3's version, composed by Joe Phillips. Also used in Fun at the Library with Barney, A Day at the Park with Barney and Barney's Let's Show Respect. #Barney's Playing Activities - A mix of the 1988-1989 arrangement and the Barney's New Dino Friend arrangement. #If the Shoe Fits.... - Season 2's version in low pitch, with some instruments removed. *Shawn and the Beanstalk - Remastered version of the Grandparents are Grand version. #Classical Cleanup - A classical piano version of Shawn and the Beanstalk's version. #Barney's Magical Christmas - A christmas arrangement of the song by David Wolf. #Rock with Barney 2 - Another arrangement by Joe Phillips, based on Season 3's version. Also used in other videos like "Once Upon a Time" and "Barney's Sensational Day". #Waiting for Santa 2 - Listen to Sounds with Barney's version with a Christmas twist. #Barney's Big Surprise - Similar to the Rock with Barney 2 version, but with more instruments. #My Party with Barney - Same as the You Can Go Anywhere arrangement, with some instruments removed. Also used in "Camp Wannarunnaround" and "Barney's Career Fun". #Barney's First Adventures - A slower instrumental by Joe Phillips, by using Season 3's key on the first verse, and Season 2's key on the second verse. #Barney's Easy Breezy Day - Barney's Getting Ready for School's version in low-pitch and some instruments are cut off. Also used in other videos like Good Day, Good Night. #Playing by the Rules - A mix of the My Party with Barney vocal arrangement and the Rock with Barney 2 instrumental arrangement. #Barney's It's Time for Counting - Same as the Barney's Backyard Sleepover, but the tempo in the second verse is a bit faster. #First Day of School - Same as the Playing by the Rules version, but the piccolo instrument in the second verse is cut off. #Books are Fun - Same as First Day of School's version, but some instruments are cut off.